Splasher
The Splasher is a World of Padman counterpart of Railgun in Quake 3 Arena, the Splasher has slower cooldown delay than Quake 3 Arena counterpart. In addition, the Splasher cannot penetrate multiple enemies. Strategies *The Splasher requires predicting skills and practice to be effective. Practice on bots at a low skill level until you get the hang of it. *When using the Splasher, remember the cooldown period between shots. Try to run away while the gun is charging up, because an enemy will definitely notice you when you fire it, if they already haven't. *If you're going against somebody that has the Splasher, constantly move and jump around. Try to move them around with a Betty's blast so that they'll be disoriented enough for their shot to miss. *Do not use this weapon in close quarters. Its cool off time makes you very vulnerable to enemy fire from weapons that work best in close quarters, such as the Boaster If you are entering a close-quarters are and have the Splasher out, take out another weapon until you're out of the area, unless you are a real expert and can hit your opponent with the first shot of the Splasher. *Splasher is a great finisher weapon just like Pumper. The difference is: Splasher works best when your opponent is distant from you or you are about to ambush your opponent. *Shoot zoomed in. It's very hard to shoot an opponent not zoomed in. However, scoped in players generally lack awareness to their surroundings, making them easy pickings for stealth-oriented players. *Try not to miss. If you miss and the opponent sees the trail, they'll know someone's over there doing some work. They'll probably pick you out, and either, shoot you to death, or take out a Punchy and announce that you got humiliated. Or, whoever is playing on that server, at least. *High ground! High ground, high ground, high ground! Whatever you do, if you plan to be a sniper, do your work on high ground! If you're below everyone else, people will shoot you to death or humiliate you. *Don't even think about using the Splasher in enclosed or confined areas. The Splasher is most effective on open space maps, where you can shoot anywhere. But if you're in a room that's extremely tiny, do not use the Splasher or you won't have a place to snipe. *Do not set your mouse sensitivity too high if you switch with the Splasher, unless you are dead on with it. It will be much harder to actually get a hit off on people. *Avoid using Splasher in small maps, players equipped with automatic weapon can charge and mow you down with ease. *If you're really desperate for kills, as bad as it is to do, stand on the other side of teleporters and shoot anyone who goes through it. *Don't use the Splasher at close to medium-close range. If you have it, switch to the Pumper, Betty, or Bubble G. *If you shoot someone with a Splasher mid-battle, they'll (most of the time) be very low on health, so the best choice would be to switch to the Bubble G or Pumper to finish your opponent off, rather than attempt to get another Splasher hit. Trivia *Technically, the projectile speed of Splasher is not infinite, unlike Railgun in Quake 3 Arena. *In addition, due to projectile speed incompatibilities, Splasher along with Injector, are unaffected by unlag hitscan. Only Pumper is affected.